Mistrz iluzji widzi więcej
by Buusia33
Summary: Moja interpretacja, co by było, gdyby... Wnioski Kurenai po obserwacji przyszłych Geninów.
1. Mistrz iluzji widzi więcej

Piętnastu Joninów wybranych na pozycje senseii tegorocznej grupy Genin wypełniało niewielkie biuro Hokage po brzegi. Zaledwie kilka minut temu, lider wsi skończył przedstawiać listę przydziałów i właśnie otworzył usta w celu zakończenia spotkania, gdy nagle:

\- Jako najmłodszy i pierwszy raz nominowany do pozycji nauczyciela Genin, Jonin odwołuję się do tradycji Hirashima odnośnie zmiany przydziału. Chcę Uzumaki Naruto w miejsce Inuzuka Kiba. – Odezwała się nagle Yougi Kurenai, przyciągając do siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych.

\- Hym, nikt nie odwoływał się do tego prawa od ponad 30 lat, Kurenai – powiedział spokojnie Sarutobi – Nie zrozum nie źle, nie mam prawa ani zamiaru odmawiać twojemu wnioskowi, ale chciał bym najpierw wiedzieć, co skłoniło cię do tej decyzji. Twój zespół ma się specjalizować w śledzeniu i infiltracji. Kiba dobrze pasuje do tego profilu, a Naruto wcale.

Kurenai parsknęła niezbyt elegancko – Wcale. Mówisz, że chłopiec regularnie infiltrujący bazę ANBU nie nadaje się do mojego zespołu? Chłopiec, który bez większych problemów unika pościgu kilkunastu Chuninów? W pomarańczowym kombinezonie! Chłopiec, który w biały dzień pomalował pomnik Hokage i nikt tego nie zauważył dopóki nie było po fakcie? – Umilkła na chwilę wyraźnie zbierając myśli zanim ponownie podjęła przemowę. – Kiedy w zeszłym kwartale otrzymałam zawiadomienie o wyborze na pozycję Jonin sensei przede wszystkim postanowiłam zapoznać się z moimi przyszłymi uczniami. W tym celu po przestudiowaniu raportów akademii obserwowałam całą klasę i poszczególnych jej członków, zwłaszcza tych rokujących nadzieję na zostanie shinobi. Moim pierwszym wnioskiem było, że raporty akademii są bardzo niepełne, zwłaszcza w kwestii psychiki i mentalności studentów. Dla przykładu, Kiba ma wprawdzie zgodnie z raportem duży potencjał w rozwoju technik śledzenia i jest bardzo zaawansowany w zakresie tajutsu. Do tego stopnia, że rywalizuje z Sasuke o palmę pierwszeństwa w tej dziedzinie. Ma świetną kondycję, dość duże rezerwy czakry jak na swój wiek i niezłą nad nimi kontrolę. Jednocześnie jednak, raport nie wspomina o kilku ważnych z mojego punktu widzenia czynnikach. Po pierwsze Kiba jest głośny, impulsywny i szczery aż do bólu, a jego zdolności aktorskie zmieściły by się na główce od szpilki. Po drugie, jest nastolatkiem, któremu hormony właśnie zalały umysł. W związku z tym, jego zachowanie w stosunku do kobiet można w najlepszym wypadku określić jako pozbawione szacunku. Z tego powodu, wymuszenie na nim przeze mnie posłuszeństwa może stać się dużym wyzwaniem i zmusić mnie do poświęcenia mu mnóstwa czasu, który z powodzeniem mogła bym spożytkować na szkolenia zespołu. Dodatkowym problemem stała by się obecność Hinaty, która jest na razie dość nieśmiała i zachowanie Kiby tylko dodatkowo zakłuci jej pewność siebie. A po trzecie Kiba oznacza Akamaru. W przeciwieństwie do Kakashiego nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w pracy z psami, nie wspominając już o ich szkoleniu. W moim zespole Kiba stanie się jednym wielkim problemem. W zespole Kakashiego z kolei ma szansę nie tylko rozkwitnąć, ale wręcz uratować go od upadku. Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że po wymianie Kiby na Naruto będę miała najlepszy zespół z wszystkich obecnych.

\- A to dlaczego? – Asuma Srutobi skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Rozumiem twoją argumentację na temat Kiby i nawet się z nią zgadzam, ale to nie oznacza, że twój zespół zaraz stanie się najlepszy. Sama powiedziałaś, że Hyuga Hinata ma nazwijmy to problemy z zaufaniem. Słyszałem też nie raz, że Aburame Shino jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie i ma problemy z komunikacją, a Uzumaki wcale nie jest cichszy i mniej impulsywny od Inuzuki.

Kurenai uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Dobrze, skoro chcesz wyjaśnień, oto one: Przyznaje, że mój zespół będzie miał do pokonania kila problemów, choć innych niż myślisz. Przede wszystkim, większość zachowania Naruto, to akt. Będę musiała zdobyć jego zaufanie, zanim poznam w pełni jego rzeczywiste możliwości, bo jestem pewna, że raport akademii na jego temat jest zupełnie nic nie warty. I to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze mamy do czynienia z sabotażem, nie wiem czy tylko Mizukiego, czy nie, ale jestem pewna, że będę musiała pouzupełniać braki w szkoleniu. Po drugie, chłopiec od dawna ukrywa się za maską głośnego idioty i z pewnością wie i umie więcej niż jest skłonny pokazać. Te wybryki, z których tak słynie są tego najlepszym dowodem. Idąc dalej, to prawda, że Shino jak każdy Aburame jest cichy i bardzo powściągliwy, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi mówić. Myślę, że w końcu dogada się z pozostałą dwójką bardzo dobrze. Największym problemem będzie nieśmiałość Hinaty, ale liczę na wpływ chłopców i wynikające ze szkoleń oddzielenie od klanu. Ich zaufanie do niej powinno zdziałać cuda. Co do waszych zespołów. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent dziewczynek w tym roku to beznadziejne fanki Uchiha Sasuke. Osobiście myślę, że będą głównym powodem, dla którego większość zespołów obleje test wstępny. I tak Asuma Ino jest jedną z nich, tak samo zresztą jak Sakura w zespole Kakashiego. Hatake, twój zespół zapowiada się na najtrudniejszy, z tych które mają szansę przejścia. Uchicha ma postawę Emo i kompleks wyższości, przy którym Hyuga są skromni i nieśmiali. Hordy bezkrytycznych fanek prześladujących go na każdym kroku nie pomagają. Będziesz musiał zwalczyć to przekonanie o tym, że jest najlepszy, albo zginie na pierwszej trudniejszej misji. Poza tym radzę ci upewnić się, że chłopiec ma jakieś emocjonalne związki z wsią, bo na razie jego jedyną motywacją wydaje się zemsta, a jeśli jej realizacja będzie wymagała spalenia Konochy do gołej ziemi, to dzieciak nie zawaha się nawet minuty. Haruno to fanka najgorszego rodzaju. Może i jest książkowo mądra, ma też najlepszą kontrolę czakry z wszystkich absolwentów w tym roku, ale jej kondycja fizyczna nie istnieje, a do tego stosuje jakąś idiotyczną dietę. Jestem pewna, że będzie się rzucała na Uchichę i oczekiwała, że zostanie uratowana przez księcia z bajki w przypadku jakiejkolwiek opresji. Nie zrozum nie źle, dziewczyna ma ogromny potencjał. Jeśli zdołasz wybić jej z głowy fangirizm i uchronić przed śmiercią, zanim się to stanie, ma szansę prześcignąć Tsunade, albo stać się mistrzynią Genjutsu sto razy lepszą ode mnie. Na temat Kiby już mówiłam więc nie będę się powtarzać. Dodam tylko, że w twojej drużynie Kiba będzie prawdopodobnie działał jak smar. Sasuke nie lubi nikogo, ale jest gotów szanować Kibę ze względu na jego znajomość Tajutsu i klan Inuzuka. Ze swoim aktualnym stosunkiem do kobiet, Kiba zadziała jak naturalna bariera między Sasuke i Sakurą, co dodatkowo wzmocni związek między chłopcami i być może zacznie niszczyć podstawy fangirlizmu dziewczyny. A Sakura jest na tyle pewna siebie, że zachowanie Kiby będzie ją wkurzać, a nie zastraszać. Myślę, też, że uzna Akamaru za najsłodszego zwierzaka na świecie. Co do twojego zespołu Asuma, to też łatwo mieć nie będziesz. Ino jest straszną plotkarą i taką samą fanką jak Sakura, z tą różnicą, że Ojciec wymusił na niej minimum szkoleń fizycznych i zdusił w zarodku wszelkie pomysły na tle diet. Ino zna podstawy jutsu klanu, ale na razie nie liczyła bym w tym zakresie na zbyt wiele, bo ma słabą kontrolę czakry. Jest też głośna, apodyktyczna i ma tendencje do pomiatania chłopcami nie będącymi Sasuke. Zwłaszcza Chojim. Zresztą Choji będzie twoim kolejnym problemem. Chłopiec jest nawet bardziej niepewny siebie niż Hinata, choć lepiej to ukrywa. Problem w tym, że często reaguje agresją gdy czuje się zakłopotany bądź obrażony. Dodatkowo choć Akimichi powinni być postawni, większość z nich doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze znaczenia prawidłowego odżywiania. Choji je straszne ilości chipsów i innego śmieciowego jedzenia, za to stanowczo za mało pije. Taka dieta negatywnie wpływa na jego zasoby czakry i ogólną kondycję. Jedynym w miarę bezproblemowym członkiem twojego zespołu będzie Shikamaru. Chłopiec jest leniwy jak każdy Nara, ale ma na tyle inteligencji, żeby utrzymać się w dobrej kondycji. Jeśli przedstawisz mu logiczne powody dla dalszych treningów, to będzie jęczeć i narzekać na „kłopotliwość" ale uczciwie zrobi co do niego należy. Bo wie, że trochę wysiłku teraz oszczędzi mu później bólu.

\- Co? Ale raporty … - jękną ktoś z tyłu pomieszczenia.

Tym razem, to Hokage parsknął z niesmakiem. – Jak Jounin Youhi powiedziała są w najlepszym przypadku niepełne. Mamy niestety dowody, na to, że praca nauczycieli Akademii była sabotowana co najmniej od 3 lat. Prawdopodobnie dłużej. W zeszłym roku, na szesnaście potencjalnych zespołów test Jonina zdał jeden. Tylko jeden. A dwa lata temu trzy na dziewiętnaście. Przyznaję, że powinno to wzbudzić nasze zaniepokojenie wcześniej, ale Rada zrzuciła winę na atak Kubiego. Dopiero incydent z Mizukim udowodnił, że powody są inne. Właśnie zleciłem działowi T&I pełne przesłuchanie wszystkich pracowników Akademii. Na razie odkryli dwóch zdrajców i jednego sabotażystę z lenistwa. Zespoły, które zostały wam przydzielone zostały dobrane nie tyle na podstawie raportów, ale osobistego zdania jednego z nauczycieli, co do którego mam zaufanie. Jednak, nawet on przyznaje, że w tej chwili realną szansę na zdanie ma zaledwie 5 lub 6 zespołów. Głownie tych zawierających dzieci z klanów, które dostały w domu dodatkowe szkolenia. …


	2. Pokłosie obserwacji

Hayate Gekko skrzywił się z niesmakiem patrząc na trójkę niedoszłych Geninów leżących w kupie u jego stóp. Prawda była taka, że dzieci były żałosne. Gdyby nie przemowa Kurenai w biurze Hokage, oblał by całą grupę bez chwili namysłu, ale teraz miał wątpliwości. Nastolatki miały wprawdzie dostęp do własnej czakry, ale nie potrafiły go wykorzystać. W dodatku pod względem siły czy innych umiejętności praktycznie niczym nie różniły się od cywilów. Jednak, podczas próby cała trójka wykazała się wprost fenomenalną pracą zespołową i zaskakującą kreatywnością. Zadania wprawdzie wypełnić im się nie udało, jednak w głębi serca Hayate czuł się zaskoczony jak blisko sukcesu udało im się znaleźć, mimo wyraźnego braku jakichkolwiek praktycznych umiejętności. W dodatku cała trójka to sieroty pozostałe po ataku Kubiego, jeśli nie zdadzą testu teraz, to szansa na to, że zarząd sierocińca pozwoli im pozostać i wrócić do Akademii na kolejny rok jest raczej niewielka. Dziewczynka najprawdopodobniej skończy jako służąca, albo co bardziej prawdopodobne prostytutka. Los chłopców może być dużo gorszy. Hayate nie był ślepy i dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z liczby zniknięć niechcianych dzieci z ulic Konohy.

Cholera by cię Kurenai – wymamrotał do siebie zanim zwrócił się do Geninów. – Powinienem was wszystkich (kaszlu, kaszlu) oblać i odesłać do Akademii. Ale przy całkowitym braku innych koniecznych (kaszlu, kaszlu) dla Shinobi umiejętności wykazaliście się fenomenalną pracą zespołową, więc mam zamiar dać wam (kaszlu, kaszlu) szansę. Lepiej to doceńcie, bo będę musiał z tego powodu (kaszlu, kaszlu) specjalnie rozmawiać z Hokage. Następny semestr w Akademii zaczyna się za dwa miesiące i 4 dni. Przez następne dwa miesiące będę was ostro trenował, a na koniec jeszcze raz zrobię wam test. (Kaszlu, kaszlu.) Jeśli go zdacie to pozostaniecie Geninami, jeśli nie to lepiej jeśli pożegnacie się z pomysłem bycia Shinobi. A teraz wstańcie wreszcie, idziemy (kaszlu, kaszlu) coś zjeść, albo jutro nie będziecie mieli sił na trening. Macie tu być punktualnie o szóstej rano. (Kaszlu, kaszlu.) ZROZUMIANO !

TAK SENSEI !

* * *

A niech to. - Sarutobi Asuma z uczuciem tonącego oparł się o drzewo i powoli zapalił kolejnego papierosa zanim, w końcu zwrócił się do trojga Geninów zgromadzonych w cieniu obok niego. Obserwacje Kurenai okazały się być przerażająco trafne, a jej opinia potencjalnych problemów jakie sprawią mu Ino i Choji wydawała się być wręcz zaniżona. Zdali test, ale było oczywiste, że udało się im to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Shikamaru, który w chwili obecnej wyraźnie szuka sposobu na uniknięcie bliskiego kontaktu z Ino. Nie żeby Asuma mu się dziwił, wrzaski dziewczyny są po prostu straszne.

* * *

Wspaniale! – Wykrzyknęła z uśmiechem Kurenai. – Poszło wam lepiej niż podejrzewałam. Myślę, że od lat nikt nie zdał testu w tak krótkim czasie. Jestem z was bardzo dumna. Hinata sposób w jaki nadzorowałaś działania chłopców i pilnowałaś by nie dali się uwięzić w genjutsu był bardzo profesjonalny. Naruto twoje pułapki są naprawdę wysokiej klasy, a sama ich ilość też stanowi klasę samą w sobie. Zwłaszcza jeśli uwzględnić fakt, że założyłeś je wszystkie w mniej niż 15 minut. – Blond włosy chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i dosłownie spuchł z dumy. Muszę też dodać, że umieszczenie w części z nich kikachu było bardzo sprytne. Mało kto zwraca uwagę na owady uskakując przed shuriken czy kunai. Szczerze mówiąc Shino nie przypuszczałam, że masz wystarczająco dużo czakry na zasilenie i skoordynowanie tak wielu chrząszczy na tak dużą odległość.

– Nie mam. – Shino spokojnie wzruszył ramionami. – Hinata zaproponował żebyśmy wzięli trochę czakry z klonu Naruto, a sam Naruto nie miał nic przeciwko. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nikt tego nie robił, ale to zaskakująco skuteczne i zwiększa moje obecne możliwości o około 80 procent.

\- Jak już mówiłam to wspaniałe i jestem z was bardzo zadowolona. Zapraszam was wszystkich do herbaciarni. Zjemy coś, omówimy dokładnie cały test, poznamy się lepiej i zaplanujemy najbliższe szkolenia.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi z westchnieniem przyklęknął przed pamiątkowym kamieniem poległych bohaterów wsi.

\- Przepraszam Senseii, wiem, że obiecywałem ci szkolić Naruto po tym jak zostanie Geninem, ale zamiast tego mam Kibę, a twojego syna dostała Kurenaii. I najgorsze jest to, że chyba słusznie. Kurenaii pęka z dumy nad doskonałą współpracą i wielkimi możliwościami swojej drużyny. Tymczasem ja utknąłem z drużyną, która ma wprawdzie spore możliwości ale obecnie powoduje u mnie wyłącznie depresję. Gdyby nie Kiba i Akamaru, to pozostała dwójka na pewno nie miała by szansy zdać testu. Nie to, że brakuje im umiejętności, ale wzajemna współpraca nawet nie postała dzieciakom w głowach. Jakimś cudem Kiba przekonał do współpracy najpierw Sasuke, a później Sakurę. Jestm pewien, że bez niego na pewno dalej próbowali by poradzić sobie solo. Ech…. Jedyną zaletą tego całego galimatiasu jest fakt, że na wieść o Akamaru Pakun zgłosił się na ochotnika do pomocy. Razem z Bullem od rana zajmują się dziś treningiem całej czwórki i na pewno nie pozwolą dzieciakom na żadne kłótnie i inne głupoty. Mimo pomocy mojej sfory i tak nie mogę dziś zostać i porozmawiać jak zazwyczaj. Kurenai miała rację również co do innych rzeczy i muszę teraz iść płaszczyć się przed Inoichi żeby zgodził się podjąć terapii Sasuke, a potem pewnie będę musiał siłą przeciągnąć smarkacza na każde spotkanie. Ech…


End file.
